


A willing test subject

by zadoorknobs



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Clone Sex, Demonic Possession, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadoorknobs/pseuds/zadoorknobs
Summary: When Aulus mal Asina discovers his old corpse has become possessed by a voidsent and said voidsent has been trying to take over his life here in Garlemald well... there's going to be hells to pay.
Relationships: Aulus mal Asina/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	A willing test subject

**Author's Note:**

> Too much context to summarise here. Heavily based on RP. This is probably only comprehensible to about... five people. If you're not one of those people and you read this... hi? I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

When I leave the lab, and leave my clone alone in there, I’m not sure exactly where I’m going. I just know that Stolas must be somewhere nearby and I have to find him - _without_ my counterpart. I start to walk the corridors, greeting my colleagues as I go, as if I’m just doing my rounds. Perhaps I’ll get lucky and bump into him while he’s sneaking around. Perhaps not. I go into some of the workshops I walk past, some I just peek my head around the door and then move on. I’m not sure what I’m expecting to find. _Would_ he just be going about my business as usual? Trying to fit in? Or is he lurking somewhere, waiting for me to stumble upon him so he can kill me?

I continue my wandering for the good part of an hour before my feet begin to ache and I have to sit down. I collapse on a bench in one of the quieter corridors and curse my awful luck. Just when I’d plucked up the courage to face him, he’s nowhere to be found…

“Aulus?”

Hm? Was that a voice just then? Or am I more tired than I thought?

“Aulus.”

I open my eyes and look up to see… myself. Shite. Is this him? Or is it my clone?

“I ah…” He fidgets with the hem of his coat. “I was looking all over for you.”

No, this has to be him. My clone wouldn’t be looking for me - I left him in the lab and I would bloody hope he knew not to follow.

“Ah.” I stand to address him. “Stolas, I assume?”

He seems a little taken aback by this. “Ah! Y-yes…” He gives me a very stiff salute, then a bow, like he couldn’t decide on just one. “I ah…”

I interrupt him. “My clone told me you wanted to talk. Let’s talk.” I grab his arm and lead him into one of the empty labs. He follows without complaint. I let go of him as soon as we’re inside and go to lock the door behind us.

I’ve never killed a voidsent before but I imagine it’s quite simple. If I can make his borrowed body unusable that should be a good enough start, though I must admit the thought of killing and mutilating a body that looks like my own is… unpleasant to say the least. Well, I’ve managed worse. I can handle this.

“I gather you wish to come to some sort of arrangement. Is that correct?”

“Y-yes.” He’s shaking - cowering, really. Hells, do I really look like that? Pathetic.

“Well then.” I fold my arms and look down my nose at him. If I can intimidate him this easily I should use that to my advantage. “What is it you want?”

“I want the same things as you.” His voice still wavers but he at least manages to look up at me. “I am a man of learning just like yourself. Your great mind is what drew me to your body to begin with…”

“So what is it you wish to do?”

“I… I wish to assist you in carrying out your research.”

I raise an eyebrow at him and step forwards. He takes a step back. “ _Assist?_ Is that all?”

“Y-yes!”

I take another step forwards and leer at him. “ _Liar_.”

“Wh-what?!” He’s squirming like a slug covered in salt. I poke his chest and he flinches.

“You thought I was dead! You wanted to take over my life, didn’t you?! Why the sudden change of heart, eh?”

“I-I…” he stammers, barely getting a word out. This is turning out to be rather enjoyable. “I didn’t know you were still alive! If I did I never would have possessed your body! Please!”

Ooh I got him to _beg_. I’d be a liar if I said this didn’t stir something in me. I carry on pressing him, just to see what will happen. “Well perhaps you should have done your research beforehand.”

“I…!” He bristles and steps back. “L-like I could!! Do you know how I arrived in your world?! Do you really think I had the luxury of vetting my potential hosts in such a way?!”

I lean back, just to give him a bit of space and a chuckle rises in my chest. “No need to get so worked up about it.”

“W-worked up?!” he yelps indignantly, as if proving my point. He’s scowling at me, hands balled into fists at his sides. “Well, are we going to be able to come to an agreement? Or are you going to carry on being unpleasant?”

Finally standing up for himself, is he? I’ll make him regret that. I grab him by the lapels and shove him against the wall.

“Oh, I think I’ll be as unpleasant to you as I like,” I snarl at him, making sure he can feel my breath on his face. “You’re the one who tried to replace me.” I feel him shaking in my grip, and I swear that’s real fear I can see in his eyes now. Hells, I think I’m getting hard from this.

“P-please…” he whimpers. Is he doing this on purpose just to rile me up? “I don’t… I don’t want to go back to the void…”

I hum as I scrutinise him. I wonder… “What will you do, then?”

“What?” His eyes widen, making him look even more like a frightened animal. I grab his jaw and hold him still so he can’t look away.

“In exchange for me not simply killing you right now, what will you do _for me_?”

“N-no! Please don’t kill me!” His voice comes out muffled as I squeeze his cheeks.

“I can tell you what you can do for me.” I can’t help but grin as this plan forms in my head. “You become my test subject.” At these words he starts to shake even more. “I keep you here in the lab, you do as you’re told, and I don’t kill you and send you back to the void. How does that sound?”

“T-test subject…? I…!” He looks like he’s about to start crying. Fuck, this is satisfying. “B-but the research… I-”

“ _If_ you’re very very good… mayhap I’ll allow you to assist me with my research.”

“Yes! Oh, yes please!”

I let go of his face, grinning, and he relaxes ever so slightly. “But for now… I think you _owe_ me.” He whimpers again, pressing himself back against the wall as if he’s hoping he’ll just melt into it. “You took my body, infiltrated my life, _fucked_ my clone… I think you should try to make amends, don’t you?”

“Wh-what would you have me do…?”

I’m half tempted to simply keep teasing him like this - I’m getting plenty of enjoyment out of it - but no, I think he deserves something much worse. I lean in close again, my voice barely a whisper. “You’re going to do everything I ask with no complaints or I send you straight back to the void. Do I make myself clear?”

Another soft whimper as he nods.

“Good. Now take off your clothes.” He swallows and nods again, then starts to undo his tie with shaking hands. I step back and lean against one of the workbenches so I can watch him properly. “My clone told me you forced him to fuck you. Multiple times, I might add.”

He drops the tie and shrugs off his coat, then starts on his shirt buttons. “I didn’t _force_ him,” he says quietly. “He wanted to.”

“Did he? You wore him out - feeding on his aether like that.”

He frowns as he takes off the shirt, then bends down to unbuckle his boots. “He said he was curious. I let him indulge that curiosity.”

“You _took advantage_ of that curiosity. Don’t lie to me.”

He neatly stuffs his socks into the boots and places them by the door then starts to undo his belt. “I was being influenced by _your_ emotions.”

“ _What_?” My counterpart did say something to this effect but I had assumed it was merely physical. It went deeper than that?

He unbuttons his trousers, then pulls them down his legs and off, along with his underwear, then stands and looks straight at me. “I know you’re in love with him. I felt it too.”

A sudden rage bubbles up inside me. “You don’t deserve to feel that!” I snap, unable to control myself. “That feeling is _mine_ and _mine alone_ to feel!” He doesn’t respond, just stands there now completely naked, still shaking a little but valiantly maintaining eye contact. I feel somehow violated, like I did with Asclepius. He has no right to inhabit my body and mind in this way. I need to make him suffer. “Come here.”

He does as he’s told and steps towards me. As soon as he’s close enough I grab him by the hair and shove him towards the workbench, bending him over it. I pin him down with my elbow on his back and he yelps in pain. “Since you clearly enjoyed being fucked by my counterpart _so much_ I expect you’ll enjoy this too.” I rut up against his bare backside, making sure he can feel how hard I am, and I _am_ hard now. Painfully so. I hurriedly undo my trousers one-handed, still pressing him down with my other elbow, and he gasps as I slide my cock between his cheeks.

I lean down and breathe in his ear. “He said you loved being filled up with his cum. What was it that made it so desirable?”

“D-dark… aether…” he chokes out.

Dark aether? Ah, of course - from his tempering to Zodi. It would follow that a voidsent would be drawn to it. “Lucky you,” I scoff. “I can only imagine how that would feel. Is that why you practically wore him out?” I tease his hole with just the tip of my cock and he tries to wriggle underneath me. I press down on him harder. “Were you so drunk on his aether that you forgot yourself?” His dick twitches, likely stirring at the memory of it. I grab it and give him a good couple of pumps and he treats me to a shaky moan.

Then, I have an idea. If I could temporarily tip my own aetheric balance towards darkness, perhaps I could elicit the same effect in him now… And, if I recall correctly, I could do this with just a simple infusion taken orally. I abruptly pull away from him and he flinches in surprise. “Stay right there.” Then I go to rummage through the many cabinets for what I need. Good. Everything I need is here. I gather up the necessary glassware and begin mixing up the infusion.

“What are you doing?” he asks, still bent over the workbench. He’s been very obedient so far, I’ll give him that.

I giggle at his simple question. “Something you’ll like very much.” I give the beaker a final swirl and the liquid inside turns a deep opaque black. I just hope I’ve made it strong enough. I turn to him and lift the beaker in a toast, then I down it. It tastes absolutely foul and I have to make a very good effort not to vomit immediately, but I manage to drink it all. I feel a sudden warmth seep into my whole body. It’s a strange feeling but not unpleasant.

“W-was that…?” he begins and I know what he’s thinking now.

“Yes.” I grin at him. “I’ve just tipped my body’s aetheric balance slightly towards darkness. That was what you liked so much, wasn’t it?” His breath catches in his throat and he nods frantically, almost smiling. I go back over to him and pick up where we left off, though he’s significantly harder now. I line myself up and begin to push my cock into him. “How did it feel when he came inside you?”

He yelps and squirms against the workbench. “L-like… Like I was drugged.”

Yes! That’s what I’d hoped for. Oh how easy this is going to be! I can have him wrapped around my little finger in no time at all! “Well, you’re about to get another dose.” I shove into him forcefully and he cries out. It almost doesn’t sound like he’s using my voice any more, the noises he’s making are so pathetic, so desperate. I lean into him harder, squashing his ribs and his breaths become faster and shallower. I begin to rock my hips, teasing him at first, before pulling out further, and slamming back in hard.

“Oh! Oh, I can… feel it already!” he gasps out, voice raspy.

“You can?” A grin spreads across my face. This is a very good sign. Once he gets a full load of my cum inside him he’ll be a writhing mess at this rate. “What does it feel like?”

“I-it’s like…” He pauses to let out a long moan. “It’s so hot…” Another moan. “Oh please… Please!”

He begs so nicely. And with such little effort on my part. Perhaps I should hurry up and let him have what he wants, if only because I’m dying to know what will happen. I take my weight off him, allowing him to breathe more freely, and instead trace my hands down his sides now slick with sweat, coming to rest on his hips. “Do you think you can handle it? I have no idea what effect this will have on you.”

“Please! Please, I need it!”

His exquisite begging is doing a lot to fuel me already. If he keeps this up he’ll get his wish very soon indeed. I grasp his hips firmly and pull out almost completely. “Very well.” Then I start with short sharp thrusts before making them harder and faster as my climax builds. The thought of what will happen when I finish and his desperate noises spur me on and before long I’m slamming into him with such force that it rocks the whole workbench, knocking things off it and onto the floor. His voice rises in pitch, letting out such obscene noises that I’m surprised my own vocal cords are capable of them. He sounds absolutely wonderful.

“Aulus, please!” He uses my name and it’s like a jolt of electricity runs through me, pushing me that bit closer. “Oh, please! Please come! Come inside me!”

And with that I’m gone. I jerk wildly, then slam into him as hard as I can as I come, spilling my seed and who knows how much dark-aspected aether into him. I’m barely aware of what happens next as my orgasm clouds my mind.

Barely a second after I finish, he follows suit with such a loud scream I’m worried something terrible has happened. His cock spurts out, making a mess of the floor under the bench but then, when I assume he would be finished, his body starts to twitch like it’s seizing up and his moans of pleasure return. For a moment I swear I’m hallucinating when I see two ghostly black wings rise from his back and spread out, almost filling the lab. I’m already starting to soften but I roll my hips into him gently, carrying myself along with whatever strange pleasures he’s feeling. Tentatively, I run my hands along his back, up to where the wings join his body and find my fingers slip right through them like they’re made of smoke. He groans at this and rolls his shoulders up to meet my touch.

“Stolas?”

He mumbles something unintelligible and continues writhing on the bench below me. I wasn’t expecting a coherent response anyway. Wanting to test something, I lean down and turn his head towards me so I can kiss him. He kisses back hungrily, sucking on my lips and tongue. Could he be tasting that dark aether even in my mouth? I pull back with some difficulty and he whines in disappointment.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh… It’s wonderful…” His eyes are half-lidded and he can barely focus on my face. “You must give me more…” And there it is. The response I’d been waiting for. I’ve got him. I can’t help but grin.

“No.”

The change in his expression is instantaneous. “No? Oh, please! No, you _must!_ Aulus!” He flails at me, trying to grab my coat but I move away. Thankfully he’s still blissed out and lacking in coordination.

“No. You’ll get more when you do as I say.”

“Yes! Please! I’ll do anything!”

A willing test subject! Ah, I’ve really outdone myself this time.


End file.
